Love, Your Secret Admirer
by Slo Motion
Summary: Emma receives a mysterious note marked 'your secret admirer' telling her to meet them after school. But, who could've sent it? COMPLETE
1. Finding The Note

_Summary: Emma receives a mysterious note marked 'your secret admirer' telling her to meet them after school. But, who could've sent it?  
  
A/N: This is my first Degrassi fic. I've only seen the show a few times because I just got direct TV at my house like two months ago, so please bear with me. Also, this will be short, about three chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, it's not mine, I didn't come up with it, you get the picture.  
_  
**Part One: Finding The Note  
**  
Emma Nelson walked down the hallway of her school. She sighed. Another long boring day of school. Just sitting there, listening to teachers ramble on and on, bored to death. What fun.  
  
Emma flipped a strand of blonde hair that was hanging in her face back.  
  
_Why did I wake up this morning?_ Emma asked herself in her mind. _Now I'll have to face Manny.  
_  
Manny was her ex-best friend. Her and Emma had gotten into a terrible fight just the day before. But luckily, Emma was able to go home early by faking sick. But today, her mother made her attend school. And now, she'd have to see Manny.  
  
She approached her locker. Luckily Manny, who's locker was right next to hers, wasn't there.  
  
She opened her locker and began putting away her things. Then, when she was getting her things together, a folded white piece of notebook paper fell down on the floor.  
  
Emma picked it up. It had: _To Emma_ written on the front of it. _Probably some nasty little note_, Emma thought as she looked at the note, _courtesy of Manny_. Emma slowly unfolded the note...  
  
**End Of Part One  
**  
_A/N: I hoped you like it so far. Sorry it's so short, but I have to get to bed. Please review and tell me what you think. Ok, bye.  
  
-Alexa_


	2. Reading The Note

_Setting: Somewhere in November of the last season, three I think._  
  
**Part Two: Reading The Note**  
  
Emma read the note slowly...  
  
_Dear Emma,  
  
I feel really stupid for writing this. Oh well. Here's the thing: I like you, Emma. A lot. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole ninth grade. And I love the way you're so into the environment, it's cool. There, I said it. I hope I don't sound like an idiot. But this was the only way for me to let you know how I really feel. I'm too shy to approach you in person. Anyway, please meet me outside after school.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
Emma couldn't believe it. She had a secret admirer. Her, of all people in the school.  
  
Why not one of the popular tenth grade girls, like Terri, Paige, Hazel, or Ashley?  
  
Or one of the ninth grade girls who liked to dress, well, more open than her, such as Manny?  
  
Or why not even a girl with brains, who was really smart, like Liberty?  
  
Why her?  
  
_I wonder who sent it to me_, Emma thought to herself.  
  
The handwriting looked somewhat familiar. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
_Who sent this note?_ Emma searched her mind for choices.  
  
Toby. He had a crush on her for quite awhile. Plus, he was kind of shy.  
  
Chris. Sure, he had a girlfriend. But, he did try to kiss her that one night at that rave party.  
  
JT. Hey, it was a possibility.  
  
Or Craig. But most likely not. Since he sort of had a thing for Manny.  
  
She got a bitter feeling when she thought of the name _Manny_. Maybe this whole thing was a revenge trick. Maybe Manny wrote the note and sent it to her as a cruel joke. Or maybe not.  
  
Emma tried to think of more guys who would send her such a note.  
  
But no one came to mind.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just meet whoever this secret admirer is after school." Emma said to herself.  
  
She stashed the note in one of her pockets, threw her stuff together, and headed off to class.  
  
**End Of Part Two**


	3. Cherish

**Part Three: Cherish**  
  
_(Disclaimer: I don't own the song Cherish that is used in this chapter. That belongs to Madonna.)  
_  
_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick...  
_  
Emma sat in her last period class for what seemed like ages. She wasn't focusing on her teacher's mindless rambling, though. She was much to busy focusing on the note to listen to her teacher.  
  
Who could've of sent it?  
  
Wouldn't Emma like to know?  
  
Yes she would.  
  
But she couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
Could it be Toby? JT? Chris? Craig? Or perhaps someone else.  
  
Emma knew she was leaving one name in her list of boys out, but who? Lets see, she had Toby, Craig, Chris, JT, and...that's all she could think of.  
  
Who else could've of sent it? Emma wondered...  
  
_Ring!_ The bell ending last period sounded loudly. Emma quickly threw her books and other stuff together and exited the room.  
  
(-----)  
  
It was now after school. Emma was outside, searching for her secret admirer. She looked around.  
  
No one was approaching her.  
  
She decided to search around for the mental list she had made earlier that day. She spotted Craig, in Manny's arms. It sure wasn't him.  
  
She then spotted JT. But he was leaving the school grounds with a bunch of popular kids. Such as Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy...the usual crowd.  
  
She saw Toby next. But, it couldn't be him either. Being that he was leaving the school with his arm around..._Liberty!_ Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Lastly she spotted Chris. And his girlfriend, Belinda, or whatever her name was, with him. Her arms were wrapped possessively around him. Nope, not Chris.  
  
Then who the heck was it?!  
  
Emma just stood there. She was too confused to move. What did this note mean? Did it mean she really had a secret admirer? Or did it mean that someone was playing a really nasty joke?  
  
She just stood there until all of the other students disappeared from the school grounds. She appeared to be the only one left.  
  
Disappointed, she decided to just go home. She started walking home.  
  
But, a loud whisper caught her attention. "Emma!"  
  
Emma looked all around, but no one was in sight. "Who's there?"  
  
"Over here!" Another loud whisper came from behind a tree.  
  
Emma approached the tree. A familiar silhouette stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"Are you my secret admirer?" Emma asked the silhouette.  
  
"Yes, I am." Replied the silhouette before stepping out of the shadows. Emma was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"_Sean_!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Emma, it's me. I sent you that note. Everything in that note is true, Emma. I still like you, a lot. Heck Emma, I love you. You're the only thing I've been thinking about since we broke up last month. I know I said and did some stupid stuff, and I wanted to apologize for that. Please Emma, will you forgive me and take me back?" Sean poured his heart out.  
  
"Yes Sean, of course I'll take you back! You know, between you and me, I've loved you since our first date almost two years ago." Emma admitted.  
  
"Really?" Sean asked her.  
  
"Really." Emma replied.  
  
Emma ran towards Sean and jumped into his arms. They kissed. It was a short, but breath taking kiss. The most amazing kiss both Emma and Sean had ever experienced.  
  
After the kiss, they just stood there, Emma still in Sean's arms.  
  
Emma looked at him. "I'll cherish this moment forever." As she said this, she thought of a song...  
  
_Cherish, cherish  
  
So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game  
  
Before I start this dance  
  
I take a chance in telling you  
  
I want more than just romance  
  
You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see  
  
Cupid please take your aim at me  
  
Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)  
  
Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
  
Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)  
  
Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would  
  
I was never satisfied with casual encounters  
  
I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love  
  
That's the way it's got to be  
  
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
  
So don't underestimate my point of view  
  
Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)  
  
Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
  
Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)  
  
Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would  
  
Who? You! Can't get away I won't let you  
  
Who? You! I could never forget to  
  
Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love  
  
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
  
So don't underestimate my point of view  
  
Who? You! Can't get away I won't let you  
  
Who? You! I could never forget to  
  
Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love  
  
Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)  
  
Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
  
Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)  
  
Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would  
  
Give me faith give me joy, my boy  
  
I will always cherish you...  
_  
Sean spun Emma around before placing her gently onto the ground.  
  
They then walked away from the school, hand in hand.  
  
**The End**  
  
_A/N: And this concludes my first Degrassi story. My next one will probably be a Sean/Emma songfic. Oh well, please review and tell me what you thought. Oh well, I've got to go to bed. Night!  
  
-Alexa_


End file.
